


The Grandson's Wish

by Miss_TC_Nova



Category: Kingdom Hearts (Video Games)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Tragedy, Family Fluff, Grandpa Brain (Kingdom Hearts)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:36:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28146222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_TC_Nova/pseuds/Miss_TC_Nova
Summary: Brain cherishes the only family he's really ever had.
Relationships: Brain & Eraqus (Kingdom Hearts)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 9





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brain takes Eraqus to the Founding Festival.

“And that should be everything.”

The man sets the pen down and sits back in his chair, shoving a hand through his shaggy hair. “Thank gods.”

The woman he’s been speaking with for the last few hours slights her eyes at him but remains formal as she collects her papers.

“Thank you for coming on such short notice, Grandmaster Brain,” she says. Not entirely thrilled with her use of his name, he follows her lead and stands. “I know you’re busy today but these papers are necessary to begin implementation of the new training program.”

“Don’t worry about it,” he replies. “Besides, it’s been a few days since I saw—"

“Hey mom.”

The pair look back just as the half-sized person gasps and sprints towards them—the very boy he’d been about to mention.

“Grandpa!”

Immediately, a grin breaks across the Brain’s face as the child barrels into his legs. “Hey Sunshine! How ya been?” he asks, ruffling the boy’s hair.

“Good! My teacher taught us about the Dandelions today,” the kid states proudly. “She told us about how brave everyone was and everyone asked me if you really were.”

“Oh? And what did you say?”

“That you’re the bravest! That’s why they picked you as a leader!”

That draws a chuckle. “That’s not really why, but thanks kid.”

His grandson heard none of it, instead questioning what he’d interrupted. “Are you doing leader work again?”

“Yep, but I’m done now.”

Those big eyes could bring the renowned fighter to his knees in a heartbeat. “Do you wanna play with me?”

Yeah, he might crumble. “Sorry, Eraqus. I have to go get ready for the festival tonight.”

There’s a stern cough and a warning look from the woman. Eraqus’s gaze meets the floor and he mutters, “I bet the Founding Festival is gonna be really fun, but I can’t wait to see the lanterns in the sky.”

“Ah, that reminds me. Here you go.” From the desk, Brain picks up a box and passes it to the young kid. Satisfaction rolls through Grandpa at seeing the boy’s face light up.

“A lantern!”

The narrowing eyes from the woman do not go unnoticed and the master knows he’s trod on unsteady ground. “Dad,” she hisses for only him to hear.

“Look, mom! This one has the wielders’ crest on it!” Eraqus exclaims, displaying the flimsy paper object. “Since I have a lantern now, can we go to the festival?”

That’s an exasperated sigh; clearly the bit about not having a lantern was her only gambit in convincing her son they couldn’t go.

“Eraqus, we’re not going. I have work to do.”

Watching the bright spark of hope dim in his grandson’s eyes brings guilt upon the man.

While she may be an incredible keyblade warrior, powerful, diligent, focused, organized, she hadn’t inherited any of the laidback qualities her father relied on. Brain could kick himself into gear and get things done—Scala would be in ruins if he couldn’t—but she took serious to an entirely different level. It’s honestly a surprise that such a bright, happy-go-lucky boy like Eraqus was her kid. That difference, in part, was the reason she merely tolerated Brain; she respected him as a keyblade master, but their father-daughter relationship left much to be desired. At least she never denied Brain that relationship with his grandchild.

“Why don’t you let me take him?” he offers.

Anger burns in her eyes but Eraqus exclaims. “Yes! Please can I go?! I wanna go with Grandpa!”

Before she can protest, which he knows she’s going to, Brain adds, “Come on. Let me get him out of your hair for a few hours. I’ll make sure he’s good an’ tired before I bring him back.”

Between the grinning man and her bouncing son, the scowling woman really has no ground to stand on.

She caves. “Fine.”

Not needing to hear anything else, Eraqus flies up the stairs screaming his excitement.

But she’s not done. “He needs to be home and in bed by ten.”

“Sure, no problem,” croons the elder.

“I mean it, dad. No later. Not like last time when you brought back at two in the morning.”

He waves a hand. “Yeah, yeah, I got it.”

She pinches at her nose. “You know what, maybe this isn’t—”

“Hey, relax. I understand; home and in bed by ten,” Brain interrupts. She doesn’t look convinced. “C’mon. I raised _you_ , didn’t I?” An eyebrow cocks. “Okay, I was there while your mom raised you.” Turning away, he mumbles, “Maybe that’s why you can’t take a joke.”

“What was that?”

“Nothing!” he sings before making a hasty retreat to his grandson’s room.

~~~~~

The boys have been enjoying their day at the festival. Eraqus keeps his promise to behave when his grandfather has “leader duties” to attend to, which really only consisted of a speech and his presence during a few others. Even then, the Grandmaster can be caught in the background giggling with his grandkid; if anyone found it inappropriate, they didn’t address the issue, though not many would have the gall to anyway.

Eraqus at his side, Brain announces that it’s time for the lantern ceremony. Excitedly, the crowds begin shuffling towards the docks, but Grandpa holds his ground.

There’s a tug on his jacket. “Aren’t we gonna go too?”

“Nah, not that way; it’s too crowded. Let’s go this way.”

Hand in hand, the master leads the child away. Along various stairs, they climb and climb until, high above the docks, they stop on the roof of a building at the water’s edge.

“Woah. This is cool,” Eraqus awes as he looks over the edge. “We can see everything from here.”

Grandpa points towards the docks. “You mean like that?”

Down below, the dark mass begins to break with a handful of lights, but that number increases until everything is lit by a sea of lanterns.

“Wow,” the boy whispers. “Oh! There goes the Masters’ Lantern!” A finger juts out at the first beacon to drift away, one with an intricate design meant to symbolize the keyblade masters’ wish for peace.

“Keep watching,” Brain encourages.

The launch of the Masters’ Lantern signals that the ceremony has begun and that others can send their wishes to the sky. As thousands of lights begin to take flight, the water reflects them all, setting Scala afloat among a sea of illumination.

As Brain had hoped, Eraqus’s amazement shines through and the boy says, “It’s so pretty.”

Waving the box he’s been carrying all day, Grandpa reminds him, “Now don’t forget about yours.”

As Eraqus joins him, Brain sits on the edge of the building and pulls the kid into his lap. It takes only a minute before they have the paper lamp flickering in their hands.

Gently, Brain cups his grandson’s hands as Eraqus holds onto the light.

“You ready?”

With light glowing in his eyes, Eraqus nods. “Mmhm.”

“Then close your eyes.” He receives a frown in return. “Go on.” Eraqus does as he’s told. “Now make a wish.”

Contemplation flickers across that young face as he carefully thinks of his wish until, with a smile, he opens his eyes.

“You got a wish?”

“Yeah.”

His hands open beneath the boy’s. “Then let it go.”

Palms open, Eraqus sets free the lantern, letting it waft into the sky to join the others.

This method of remembering ancestors and asking for guidance began before Brain’s time. After all the chaos the Dandelions went through, there were those who asked to keep traditions from their origins. Everyone admitted to fond memories of the lantern launch and, after seeing it over the ocean for the first time, nobody could deny how beautiful the scene was. Flickering lights peacefully drifting into the starry sky, mirrored on calm waters; it’s always a sight to see. However, this time, Brain only glimpses the spectacle; instead, he can barely take his eyes off his grandson.

Looking at this kid is like looking at everything good in the world—like looking at all the things Brain did right. That’s not an easy thing to think about considering all the trauma and darkness he endured; of all the things he had to do to survive, not all of them were virtuous and he still suffers over things long passed. But this little boy, full of light and hope for the future, somehow makes it all a little more bearable. Eraqus makes the suffering worth something.

“Where do you think they go?” The question drags the man from his sentimentalities.

“Kingdom Hearts.”

Those granite eyes, that Eraqus inherited from his grandfather, peer up. “Huh?”

“They go to Kingdom Hearts, where our ancestors will find them.”

“What do they want them for?”

A finger pokes at little Era’s nose. “So they can guide you.”

“What do you mean?” the kid asks, rubbing at his nose.

“Well, you made a wish, right?”

“Yeah.”

Brain looks to the sky, where the lanterns have intermingled with the stars. “When keyblade warriors pass on, they join those waiting in Kingdom Hearts. The lanterns carry wishes to them so they can help guide us towards them.”

“Really? They can do that?”

“Yep. They’re always looking out for us.”

“Just like you?”

The question strikes him, but Brain answers, “Yeah, just like me.” He squeezes the giggly kid a little tighter. “I’m always looking out for you.”

“I love you, Grandpa.”

“I love you too, Eraqus.”

The two sit and watch the lights float away, reveling in the familial bonding neither of them got to have and just genuinely enjoying each other’s company.

~~~~~

The lanterns long gone, Brain simply sits in silence, sharing warmth with the boy in his arms. He’s entirely content to just sit and hold a sleeping Eraqus, even though he’s already done so for a few hours now.

A cloud of smoke pops beside the man, bringing with it the friend who’s been at his side through everything.

Brain grins. “Chi-chi, what’s up?”

The feline spirit fixes their hat. “Just checking in. He asleep?”

“Yeah. Out like a light.”

“Did he have fun?” Chi-chi sits down beside their wielder.

“If he didn’t, it would’ve fooled me.”

“I told you he’d like the lantern.”

The master laughs. “Yeah yeah.”

“You know she’s not gonna be very happy.”

That wipes the smile from his face. Bitterly, he replies, “She never is with me.”

Chi-chi reaches into their coin pouch, producing a pocket watch. “Yeah, but you were supposed to have Eraqus home an hour ago.”

“What?!” he hisses, trying not to wake the sleepy child in his arms. The cat shows him the time. “Shit…”

“Brain! Not in front of Eraqus!” Chi-chi warns, also wary of being loud.

Defeat is expressed in a sigh—she’s never going to let him take Eraqus out again.

Peering at the softly snoring kid, the concern of consequences begins to melt. Again, Brain thinks about the pride and joy he feels when it comes to his grandson. Truly, no one can come close to Eraqus’s place in his heart; he loved his wife and still loves his daughter despite her harshness, but this little boy means everything to the man. He’s that last bit of light that keeps this weary warrior going. Nothing his daughter says will dampen that love and nothing he says will get him off the hook for being late, so he finds no qualms in staying out just a while longer, holding onto the person most important to him.

“Don’t keep him out too much longer,” the Chirithy tells him. They get only a hummed answer from the entranced man before they leave in the same manner they arrived.

As carefully as handling a butterfly, Brain sweeps a strand of hair from the child’s face. His heart clenches when Eraqus murmurs and snuggles closer. Tensions fade and he continues basking in this moment of reprieve.

“May your heart be your guiding key, Eraqus. And know that my heart will always be with you.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brain makes a promise to attend Eraqus's entrance ceremony.

He stands there, staring at the door that doesn’t appear to be opening any time soon. Still, there’s a racket going on inside so he knows there are people home. Despite the potential scolding that awaits him, Brain lets himself into his daughter’s home.

The foyer is empty, but the chattering floats in from the door on the left—one of the rooms meant to see temporary guests as Brain recalls.

“But I like this one.”

Standing in the middle of that room is Eraqus, surrounded by clothes of many colors while a trio of women sort through them and his mother watches on. The white haori is just slightly too big on him, but he’s still a growing boy. He’s currently busy giving his mother a pleading look while she’s far less impressed.

“No. It’s too bright and you’re just going to end up ruining it,” the daughter says sharply.

“I think it looks pretty good.”

All eyes snap to the man in the doorway. One face lights up while another looks minutely inconvenienced, the other three are unknowable as the women bow—a common occurrence at the Grandmaster’s entrance.

Beaming, Eraqus waves his too-long sleeve, but the daughter greets him with, “Dad, what are you doing here?”

“My grandson’s entrance ceremony is tomorrow. He’s going to be a keyblade warrior so I thought I’d stop by to see how he was doing.” Brain glances around. “But uh…what’s all this about?”

“He needs to look appropriate tomorrow so we’re picking out new clothes for him.”

“Ah.” In reality, Brain didn’t really agree with the concept, but he never fared well arguing with his daughter about things like this.

“Seriously, can we just be done?” pleads Eraqus, shirking out of the jacket. “I’ve tried on like a million things already.”

Clearly exasperated with her son, the woman gives. “Fine. None of them have looked as good as the blue one anyway.”

One of the women follows the daughter out of the room while the clothes are put away by the others and Eraqus slips behind a room divider to change. As the women pack up, Brain slips one of them a handful of munny in exchange for the white haori. The two boys then help them carry their items out to the cart outside before bidding them goodbye.

Seeing as she hasn’t come down to start another conversation with him, there’s a good chance his daughter is busying herself with preparations for tomorrow, not that it really bothers Brain.

“Well that seemed like a party,” he comments as they amble back inside.

Eraqus, less enthused, groans, “Ugh, I kinda just want it to be over.”

“Really?” Grandpa questions, concern creeping in. “You’ve been looking forward to this since you could reach my knees.”

With a sigh, the boy flops onto the sofa. “I know, but mom’s taking it way too seriously. She made me practice the ceremony every night this week. I know she means well and appearances are important to her, but I feel like I’m gonna be sick.”

This is exactly the life Brain worried Eraqus would grow into, but he’s been doing his damnedest to make sure the kid has some perspective above it all. Though perhaps Eraqus always would’ve been fine if he could pick out the things his mother is truly concerned with.

“Yeah, she’s a very proper person.” The man sits beside his grandkid. “But sometimes you just gotta do what you gotta do.”

Eraqus arches an ebony brow at his grandfather, only for both eyebrows to jump in surprise at the white fabric handed him.

“Is this for me?” He sounds as if he dares not hope despite how longingly his thumbs run across the fabric.

“Of course. Think of it as an early congratulations gift.”

There’s that smile Brain enjoys seeing. “Thanks Grandpa.”

On his feet, Eraqus pulls the jacket on and his grandfather lets out a low whistle. “Still lookin’ good, but you’ve got some growin’ to do, Sunshine.”

The kid laughs, but the smile slips away as he sits back down. “Was it like this when you became a keyblade wielder? So stressful and formal?”

“Oh no, but sometimes order is a good thing. In my day, people would just suddenly show up with keyblades.” Memories of his first mission—his first near death experience—trouble the man. “They didn’t know how to use them but were told to go to mysterious lands and fight the darkness. Survival rates were terrible, especially if you didn’t have any friends to keep an eye out for you.”

“Really? But I heard you were a loner before you became a leader.”

“Mostly,” Brain says with a smile. “I was pretty lucky your grandma had a soft spot for awkward guys.”

“But you’re such a great leader now.”

“Yeah, because of her. Your grandma taught me a lesson that gave me the light I needed to become a leader. She drilled it into my head that the bonds we share with other people are the most important things we can have.” He pokes at Eraqus’s chest. “That’s why, no matter where our paths take us, I’ll always be with you.”

That seems to soothe some of the anxiety Eraqus has been building, but he’s still got some questions. “Do you think I could ever be as good as you?”

“Kid, I think you’re gonna be leagues ahead of me.”

Eraqus lets out a nervous chuckle. “I don’t know about that.”

“I do. I’ll make sure of it.”

“How?”

The master gives a cheeky grin. “I just told you, now didn’t I.”

Whether or not he understood that meaning, Eraqus returns the exact same smile.

Grandfather and grandson visit for a while, perfectly comfortable in each other’s company unlike anywhere else. Even in his daughter’s house, Brain can be no happier than when he’s with Eraqus. Each and every time, he’s reminded of how much better the future will be with this kid protecting it. The Dandelion fought so hard to bring everything to this exact moment, but his heart always has that moment of relief knowing things will only get better for the generations to come. After all these years, Brain still can’t help feeling that Eraqus has made the suffering worthwhile.

“Dad.” The Grandmaster’s gaze looks to the woman. She beckons him to follow.

“Uh oh. What did I do now?” he grumbles as he stands, smirking when he hears Eraqus snicker.

He joins his daughter in the foyer where she looks as serious as ever.

“What’s up?” Brain asks.

“I just got a message that there’s a Heartless problem and you’re the only one available who can handle it.”

That’s does not sound good. “Oh yeah?” She nods. “Where at?”

“The Keyblade Graveyard.”

Icy claws seize Brain’s heart. He prayed almost every night that he would never have to return to that place. It’s full of dread and grief—but he is a master after all; a leader who must protect what he created.

“Are you sure?”

“Yes.”

A low, steady breath is a meager attempt to contain the trembling that threatens to take over.

“Okay. Just let me say goodbye to Eraqus and I’ll go.”

Without another word, she leaves him be. Again, a moment is taken to carefully ensure not a single trace of his doubt is showing before he heads back for Eraqus.

“Sorry kid, looks like I gotta go.”

The boy hops up with worry in his eyes, but he has no idea. “But you’ll be back tomorrow right? For the ceremony?”

Somehow, the man puts on a smile. “Wouldn’t miss it for the world.”

“Okay.” The relief in Eraqus proves Brain’s skimpy façade worked.

By a nervous tic, Brain’s hat is adjusted. “Alright. You take care, Sunshine. And remember, may your—”

“—my heart be my guiding key.” With shining granite eyes, he gives his grandfather a beaming grin. “I’ll never forget.”

Laughing, Brain ruffles that wavy mess of hair. “Good. Now you save a seat for me, okay?”

“Yeah.” Without warning, Eraqus steps forward to embrace him. “Be safe, Grandpa.”

A bit taken off guard, it takes Brain a second to hug him back, but nothing could make him happier. The anxiety that had sucked the warrior in takes a hit; this kid doesn’t understand the confidence he instills in the old man. Maybe it’s not the future that’s lucky to have Eraqus, but Brain himself.

That hat tips forward just enough to shield his stinging eyes from the world. “Will do.”

~~~~~

Black shadows flitter from existence. With their disappearance goes all the noise, all except the heavy pants of the warrior himself. The peace following his victory is quickly tainted by the worry working into his mind.

“I’m gonna be late,” he huffs.

As the man sets out, an agonizing pain sears through his chest. Hot crimson seeps past his fingers, glistening in the moonlight.

“Shit!”

The threat had been more than he was prepared for. A beast he hadn’t seen since his days in Daybreak Town made its appearance—a beast usually taken on by teams of wielders. Well Brain succeeded in taking the monster down, but not without serious injury.

A cloud of smoke appears, producing his lifelong companion; however, rather than their usual sass, the Chirithy looks concerned—that’s not a good sign.

“Brain?”

“Chi-chi,” he grimaces, clamping his hand down on the gash. “How much time do I have before the ceremony?”

The feline hesitates but pulls a pocket watch from their purse. “It starts in fifteen minutes…”

Legs trembling, he makes another attempt to leave—the result is the same. This time, his knees give out, sending the man to the ground.

“Fuck!”

Palms against the ground, his muscles quiver from the effort but make no progress. Desperation begins to set in beside the invading cold. This is the last place he was supposed to be; he should be at home, preparing for the entrance ceremony—he should be with Eraqus.

No matter how hard he strains, Brain can’t push himself off the ground. Before long, he can’t even make the effort; all his body can do now is produce tears. They represent so many things fleeting through him: sadness, fear, anger—most of all, regret.

“AaaaaaaaAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHH!”

A gentle paw wipes away some of the water while another slips into his freezing fingers. “I’m so sorry, Brain.”

An invisible weight in his chest makes it difficult to breathe and the cold is dissolving into nothingness. As the dark world grows darker, Brain’s last thought trail to his grandson.

_Forgive me, Eraqus…I’m not making it to the entrance ceremony. I’m sorry…_

~~~~~

Night drapes across the sky to welcome the stars. The salty air floats by, rotating turbines and ruffling hair. Boots clack against the stone as the young man makes his way along the docks.

Life in Kingdom Hearts has been so serene; Scala has never looked so perfect, his friends are here, his wife is here, and there are no monsters to fight. It’s everything he’s always wanted, but Brain is far from happy. He’s only been here a few months and, while the freedom from all those responsibilities is nice, his end still haunts him.

Today is the day of the Founding Festival; turns out it’s a holiday among the dead as well. Supposedly, this is where the all the lanterns end up. Brain didn’t really feel like celebrating, but his wife insisted. Admittedly, he enjoyed himself, but mostly he enjoyed her enthusiasm rather than the event itself. Seeing the lights rise from the water had also been quite the sight, but he didn’t participate in looking to see what the living were wishing for, instead, content to watch his wife do so. But it’s over now and the man insisted he needed a moment to himself.

With a grunt, he sits at the edge of the water, staring out at the placid ocean. Guilt eats at his insides for being a downer given all the things returned to him, but it plays second fiddle to the heartbreak crashing in—this is the first year he didn’t spend the Founding Festival with his grandson.

Sighing, Brain reaches up to clear his eyes. It’s a miserable attempt and he gives up, only to be met with a surprise.

Before him floats a flickering light; it’s one of the paper lanterns, but the last ones arrived over an hour ago.

Careful not to fall into the water, Brain pulls in the late-comer. Carefully, his hands turn it over. Printed on the paper is the wielders’ crest. It’s a popular pattern and he saw several of them earlier.

A face, one so familiar it tugs at his heart, flashes in his thoughts. As if it had burned him, Brain releases the lamp, leaving it hanging in the air before him. The startled man stares in shock.

_This is from Eraqus…_

He hesitates, afraid to delve into the wishes of his grandchild. There’s no doubt that boy was heartbroken over his death, but Brain had no way of knowing if he held the broken promise against him. Maybe he didn’t deserve to guide such a bright young man; maybe someone else is better suited to lead him.

_No, I owe it to him. I told him I’d always be there…_

Chilled, ocean air fills his lungs as he tries to regain his nerve. Fighting the quiver in his fingers, Brain recaptures the lantern and focuses on his grandson’s wish.

_“I hope you’re proud of me, Grandpa.”_

Instantly, knees hit the stone. Teeth grit in a poor attempt to contain the overwhelming emotions. They easily destroy his petty resolve and there’s no use fighting the tears that patter to the ground. With every sob, his body shudders but, for the first time since his arrival, Brain finally feels at peace.

_Always._


End file.
